Many different types of tables are well known and used for a variety of different purposes. For example, conventional tables may include legs that are pivotally attached to a tabletop and the legs may be movable between a use position in which the legs extend outwardly from the tabletop and a storage position in which the legs are collapsed against the tabletop. The conventional tables may be rectangular, square, oval, or round. Relatively large rectangular or round tables are difficult for one person to move even with the legs collapsed against the underside of the tabletop.
Tables that can be folded in half for storage are less bulky than the non-folding tables and can be more easily handled by one person. Also, the foldable tables may be more readily maneuvered around objects and more easily stored in closets or other limited storage locations. However, foldable tables are typically less rigid in the unfolded use position and/or may require a more robust hinge that prevents a central folding area of the table from sagging during use.
When moving an unfolded table, there is a tendency for the foldable table to unintentionally fold. Accordingly, what is needed is a robust hinge mechanism for a folding table that prevents the table from sagging or folding in the use position and that does not hinder the folding of the table when the table is ready for storage.
In view of the foregoing, embodiments of the disclosure provide a table that includes a tabletop having a first half and a second half. The first half and the second half rotate about a central axis to move between a use position and a storage position. A first support beam is attached to an underside of the first half of the tabletop adjacent to the central axis. A second support beam is attached to an underside of the second half of the tabletop adjacent to the central axis. A hinge is disposed between the first support beam and the second support beam. A first support rod is rotatably attached to the underside of the first half of the tabletop. The first support rod has a proximal end and a distal end having two or more first fingers projecting therefrom. A second support rod is rotatably attached to the underside of the second half of the tabletop. The second support rod has a proximal end and a distal end having one or more second fingers projecting therefrom. A first leg is attached to the proximal end of the first support rod. The first leg is operable to rotate with the first support rod from an extended position to a collapsed position. A second leg is attached to the proximal end of the second support rod. The second leg is operable to rotate with the second support rod from an extended position to a collapsed position. Upon rotation of the first and second legs to the extended position, the two or more first fingers engage and intermesh with the one or more second fingers through the hinge to prevent rotation of the first half of the tabletop relative to the second half of the tabletop about the central axis, thereby locking the first and second tabletop halves in the use position. Upon rotation of the first and second legs to the collapsed position, the two or more first fingers disengage from the one or more second fingers through the hinge to permit rotation of the first half of the tabletop relative to the second half of the tabletop about the central axis, thereby allowing the first and second tabletop halves to be rotated to the storage position.
In another embodiment there is provided a tabletop having a first half and a second half, wherein the first half and the second half rotate about a central axis to move between a use position and a storage position. The tabletop includes a hinge having a first tubular section and a second tubular section. The first tubular section is attached to a first support beam. The first support beam is attached to an underside of the first half of the tabletop adjacent to the central axis. The second tubular section is attached to a second support beam. The second support beam is attached to an underside of the second half of the tabletop adjacent to the central axis. The first tubular section is joined by a hinge pin to the second tubular section. A first leg is attached to a first rotatable support rod. The first rotatable support rod has a proximal end attached to a first leg and a distal end disposed through the first support beam and through the first tubular section of the hinge. The distal end has at least two spaced-apart fingers projecting therefrom. A second leg is attached to a second rotatable support rod. The second rotatable support rod has a proximal end attached to a second leg and a distal end disposed through the second beam and through the second tubular section of the hinge. The distal end has one or more fingers projecting therefrom for engaging and disengaging with the at least two spaced-apart fingers of the first rotatable support rod when the first and second legs are rotated between the use position with the first and second legs extended from the tabletop and the storage position with the first and second legs collapsed toward the tabletop.
In some aspects the hinge is a tubular hinge through which the first and second support rods engage one another when the first and second legs are in the extended position. In other aspects, the hinge includes a hinge pin joining a first tubular hinge section to a second tubular hinge section. The hinge pin is parallel with the central axis and is perpendicular to the first and second support rods, so that when the first and second legs are in the extended position, the hinge pin is adjacent to the intermeshed first and second fingers of the first and second support rods. In still other aspects the hinge rotates about a hinge axis defined by the hinge pin.
In some aspects the two or more first fingers include a pair of spaced-apart fingers, the one or more second fingers include a single finger. In other aspects, the spaced-apart fingers define a groove, wherein the groove is parallel to the hinge axis when the first and second legs are in the extended position, and the groove is perpendicular to the hinge axis when the first and second legs are in the collapsed position.
In some aspects the table further includes a first crossbar attached to the underside of the first half of the tabletop distal from the first support beam and a second crossbar attached to an underside of the second half of the tabletop distal from second support beam.
In still other aspects, the table further includes a first articulated bracket attached to the first leg and to the first crossbar for locking the first leg in the extended position, and a second articulated bracket attached to the second leg and to the second crossbar for locking the second leg in the extended position.
In other aspects, the table further includes a first clip connected to the first support rod to engage the second support rod to secure the table in the storage position, and a second clip connected to the second support rod to engage the first support rod to secure the table in the storage position.
An advantage of the design of the foldable table according to the disclosure is that the hinge mechanism provides positive locking of the table in a use position when the legs are fully extended and enables easy folding of the table for storage when the legs are collapsed toward the underside of the table. The hinge mechanism is also designed to support tabletop halves in the use position so that a central portion of the table does not sag. Other features and advantages may be evident from the drawings and detailed description provided herein.